


Different

by mofyouthfest



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofyouthfest/pseuds/mofyouthfest
Summary: saat itu minhee kembali bertanya, apa yang terjadi jika cinta tak diberi syarat? kemudian ia membayangkan hidup tanpa bayang-bayang cemooh dan hyeongjun-nya bisa tersenyum tanpa beban.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun
Kudos: 8
Collections: Moment of Youth : the Beginning





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> @CRAVITYSHALMI (on twitter)

hyeongjun selalu tersenyum saat melewati kebun bunga di sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah. sepeda yang ia bawa bahkan jadi dituntun hanya untuk mendapatkan waktu lebih menikmati warna-warni berbagai jenis bunga yang mekar di musim semi. saat itu minhee akan jadi satu-satunya yang berada di sisi hyeongjun, mengabadikan ekspresi cantik sosoknya dengan kamera ponsel.

hyeongjun-nya cantik. minhee selalu mengatakan itu saat menatap galeri dalam ponselnya yang dipenuhi sosok hyeongjun.

minhee pikir ia tak bisa lebih bahagia lagi dari saat ini. dunianya adalah hyeongjun.

namun waktu terus berjalan dan minhee mulai menyadari semesta tak akan selalu baik dan jadi tempat yang menyenangkan.

hari itu adalah hari selasa. minhee seperti biasa menunggu hyeongjun di depan pagar sekolah untuk pulang bersama. hyeongjun datang dari kejauhan bersama sepeda yang dituntun. sosok hyeongjun yang disiram cahaya matahari entah mengapa membuat minhee tak kuasa menahan senyumnya. cantik. hyeongjun-nya cantik seperti biasa.

minhee dengan segera mencari ponsel untuk mengabadikan figur hyeongjun yang berjalan mendekatinya. namun, minhee tak kunjung menemukan keberadaan benda pipih itu.

saat panik mulai menyerang, seseorang menepuk pundak minhee. ia menoleh dan menemukan sosok teman perempuan yang satu kelas dengannya.

lengan kurus temannya itu terulur dan ponsel minhee berada dalam genggamannya.

"kamu meninggalkan ponsel ini di kelas," ucapnya.

saat minhee akan mengambil ponselnya, anak itu justru menarik kembali lengannya dan menatap minhee dengan pandangan yang minhee pikir tak pernah ia dapatkan selama hidupnya. tatapan itu penuh rasa jijik dan minhee berani bersumpah dadanya terasa mencelos ditatapi seperti itu.

"sekarang aku tau kenapa kamu tolak pernyataan cintaku semester lalu," ucap anak itu. ponsel minhee ia masukan ke dalam saku jaket yang minhee kenakan.

"syukurlah kamu menolak. dasar tidak normal,"

ㅡ

minhee bungkam. ia tak ingin hyeongjun tau bahwa sejak temannya menemukan begitu banyak foto hyeongjun dalam ponsel minhee beberapa minggu lalu, minhee mulai dijauhi teman sekelasnya.

pada kasus yang lebih parah minhee mendapat beberapa pukulan saat kelas berakhir. ia akan diseret oleh kumpulan anak laki-laki dari kelasnya dan yang minhee ingat adalah rasa sakit yang tertinggal di sekujur tubuhnya.

saat ia tak cukup sanggup pulang ke rumah, minhee akan menghubungi hyeongjun dan mengatakan bahwa ada tugas yang harus ia kerjakan sehingga mereka tak bisa pulang bersama. nyatanya alasan itu tak bisa menyembunyikan rahasia yang minhee simpan selamanya. karena saat hyeongjun tak sengaja melihat memar di tengkuk minhee, tangis si manis pecah begitu saja.

"maaf,"

hanya itu yang bisa minhee katakan. jemari kurus minhee perlahan bergerak menghapus jejak basah yang mengalir jatuh melalui pipi hyeongjun. hyeongjun tertunduk, tak berani menatap wajah minhee yang baru ia sadari terlihat pucat di bawah terang rembulan.

"apa ini karena aku?" tanya hyeongjun.

minhee menggeleng, namun hyeongjun nampak tau apa yang terjadi. 

ㅡ

sejak saat itu hyeongjun tak lagi tersenyum saat mereka berjalan melewati kebun bunga. hyeongjun menjadi sangat diam dari sebelumnya. binar mata hyeongjun redup begitu saja, seperti dilahap malam yang semakin larut saat tak sengaja memar di tengkuk minhee muncul jauh lebih biru dari yang ia duga. 

"hyeongjun,"

"hm?"

minhee meraih jemari hyeongjun masuk dalam genggamannya, berharap si manis dapat sedikit saja melunturkan ekspresi sendu di wajahnya.

hyeongjun menoleh dan membalas genggaman tangan minhee.

"biar aku yang bicara lebih dulu," ucap hyeongjun. tatapan hyeongjun nampak lebih lelah dari yang pernah minhee lihat.

"ayo berhenti. aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mengalami hal mengerikan seperti ini terus-menerus,"

"hyeongjㅡ”

"tolong, minhee. ini permintaan terakhir dariku," 

lalu suara bergetar hyeongjun benar-benar membuatnya tak berkutik. menit berikutnya pandangan minhee terarah pada punggung hyeongjun yang kian menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. 

dalam hening malam, sayup-sayup terdengar suara hyeongjun terisak. sementara minhee mematung di tempatnya.


End file.
